Start anew
by TheKnightShade
Summary: The war is over, the threat of the Umbral Star is no more, and peace finally has settle down on the new SERAPH, everything should be fine now. Yet, what that means to him when he has nothing more to pursue? Sigh.


**Okay, here is my very first attempt of creating something that isn't related to my previous works. It had been awhile since I published anything, with the way things going on my life.**

 **Since it is my first time writing story using these characters, I apologize if I can't catch their characters correctly and I will clarify that this set in EXTRA-verse and happen after the True Route and Nameless's side story. With that being side, please enjoy.**

 **Disclaimer: Anything related to Fate Franchise isn't mine.**

* * *

Sakura…

That is the one single word that he could use to describe the environment that surrounds him at the moment, because really… Who wouldn't though of sakura flower when they are hundreds, perhaps more than that, sakura petals floating around in the air? But to be honest, the sight of these pink petals dancing around in the air don't bother him in the slightest, instead he actually find himself enjoying the sight as it sends some kind of calming feeling on his mind… Perhaps because those pink petals and the rather familiar environment around him remind him of home?

Home? Does that country, Japan, still can be called as his home?

During his life, he had travelled around the world, but he mostly spent his after high school live on Europe, specifically in London, along with his female companion in order to hone his skills as a Magus before finally embarking on his journey to become the ally of justice until his death at the hand of the very people that he wished to protect. He did come back to Japan before went on his journey, but it was only for a day or two before he left… And all he did was saying his last goodbye to each person he hold dear as he sure there was a little chance for him to come back to Japan alive… How very true his prediction was…

Shaking his head a little, he decides to end his nostalgic trip and focuses more on the present time. It has been awhile since he visits this place although he will admit this is the first time he has visits this place after the war over and the peace coming… The last time he visited this place was to take control of this domain in order to lure out the ruler… excuse him… The queen of this domain. Ah yes, the Millennium Capital, one of the two domains that currently ruled by the two Servants that formerly wield the Regalia, it is a place where NPC, AI, and even humans can live in peace now that the threat of the cell moon had been removed and the war between the two domains were over.

He can easily pick the happy atmosphere on the air and it is clearly expressed through the interaction and action that happened around him. NPC chats happily with either fellow NPC, AI, or humans, a couple walks under the seemingly endless shower of the sakura petals, or just simply a man or woman walk around the area with a happy expression clearly visible on their faces. If he is being honest, this Millennium Capital is actually feel merrier compared to the Rome Empire, the domain that ruled by the emperor that he has sworn to serve, but perhaps that because the ruler of this domain is a lot more easy going compared to the ruler that he served, but either way the two rulers have do a good job in ruling their respective domain.

But he doesn't come here for comparing the two domains, no, that is just plain ridiculous and waste of time, he is here for another reason…

Normally, he will stay on the Rome Empire either just patrolling around the area to make sure that none of its inhabitants were attacked by malicious attack programs or simply helping on anything that requires his assistance and since the other generals that had been chosen by the emperor and fought alongside him during the war had left the Empire for one reason to another, it wasn't an easy task to done all of that alone, not necessarily hard, but not necessarily easy either. But today, he has decided to take a day off from his usual routine and visited the Millennium Capital, after receiving the permission from the emperor and the Master of course (though the emperor didn't look pleased at all), in hope of clearing his mind.

How long had it been since he felt like this? … It has been quite a while indeed… Since the last time he had lost a purpose and feel like there is nothing else that he can do…

After walking through a large red bridge, he decides to take a little break from walking around the town by turning his attention to nearby sakura tree which just like the rest of the sakura tree here, seem to keep producing unlimited amount of sakura petals that is dancing on the air accompanied by the wind, giving him the same calming feeling every time he sees one of this kind of scenery.

That's right; it is indeed been a while since he lost his purpose, every time he was summoned there was always a goal for him, something that he needs to accomplished. His last purpose was about ensuring that what happened back then… What happened on his timeline… wouldn't happen here, that was the sole reason why he agreed to join the Rome Empire when the emperor decided to recruited him as one of her generals. His recruitment had allowed him to see some familiar faces, but the biggest chance that his recruitment given to him was the chance to see the face of the Master of the emperor. He knows that the boy isn't his master despite the familiarity that he feels toward the boy (besides, his former master was a girl), but he somehow still feel a connection toward the boy, yet he remained quiet about it, preferring as if he doesn't know him to not disturb his relationship with his current servant, the emperor of the Rome Empire herself.

Letting out a sigh, he crossed his arms as he closes his eyes; the reality around him seems to fade as he starts to go deeper into his thought…

But now that everything is done and the Umbral Star won't become a threat to the Moon Cell again, ensuring a (hopefully) long peace for SERAPH, he has lost his purpose. A thought of leaving the Empire like his fellow generals has crossed his mind once before, but he quickly dismissed the thought with a reason that he want to help the Master and the emperor to rebuild their Empire, feeling that if he left then it won't become a complete effort on his part as he has been giving his best effort ever since he was recruited. But now though? The rebuilding process was almost done to the point that his assistance is rarely needed anymore and the appearance of any malicious attack program has become a rare occurrence, leaving him with no real task that he can do.

The choice of leaving is still open for him; after all he has no more reason to keep staying on the Rome Empire… But the question is…

Where will he go?

Frankly, he even has no idea what he will do once he leaves the Empire. Assassin left because he wished to find a strong opponent, Lancer left because he wanted to find someone, Gawain left because he wished to hone his skills more, and what will he, the Nameless hero, do once he decides to left the Empire… Probably absolutely nothing.

Another sigh escapes his mouth as he finally opens his eyes, staring at the sakura tree in front of him with an unreadable expression on his face, one that suggest even though he stares at the tree quite intensively, his mind is actually elsewhere.

But from the first place, should he ever remain on this timeline now that his objective is done? Now that this timeline won't meet its end at the hand of the Umbral Star, he has no more purpose, no more places to go, and no more things to do… Should he ends this all? His presence surely is unnecessary now, the Empire and the Capital have been almost restored completely and now since the war is over, the two domains are nothing more than two kingdoms which stood side by side, helping each other when the time comes, not to mention, the two domains are actually controlled by a single Master since the two Servants that ruled the domains are his Servants and knowing the Master, he is sure that no more war will break out between Rome Emperor and Millennium Capital.

Should he end it all now? … Following the fate of his timeline… Following the fate of his former Master?

' _There is always choice Archer_ '

Was what his former Master ever said to him, that in any situation there will always a choice that they can pick and if there is no available choice, then they should make one… But in this current case, is there really an available choice for him?

There answer should be obvious… It is…

"Archer?"

Both his grey eyes instantly snapped open when a feminine and familiar voice reaches his ear, muttering his name, or rather his title or class, softly. Turning around to confirm his suspicion about the owner of that familiar voice, Archer raises one of his eyebrows when his eyes meet the sight of a familiar face staring at him with a titled head and a confused expression.

"Rider?" Archer responded with a questioning tone, but he wasn't questioning her presence here, she was one of the queen of this Capital's general and unlike the generals of the emperor, the generals of the queen, with the exception of Berserker, remained here so her presence here is expected, but what he questions about her actually is about…

"What with the apron?"

Yes, he actually is questioning the outfit that she wears right now; it wasn't really strange or something close to that… It just the combination of the outfit is a real stark contrast to the image of the woman that once had tried to kill him. Currently Rider is wearing her usually battle outfit, just like him, plus a white apron over it and a pair of glasses that allows him to see her mystical eyes that once almost completely turns him into a statue, it was his quick wit and superior battle experience that saves him and allows him to beat her without using a mirror, like what he thought earlier, it wasn't anything strange it just the combination doesn't really suit her… If only she wears a more casual outfit or even a yukata then it might suit her… Very suit her…

"Oh this?" Rider replied as she tugs the white apron a little as if there is nothing wrong with a powerful Servant like her wearing that white fabric… And technically, there is indeed nothing wrong with that.

"I am now working part-time on a local book store nearby… In fact that little shop over there is where I work at the moment" Rider answered softly while nod to the direction of the small building near the end of the bridge and from the sign that being displayed above the entrance, it is indeed a book store.

"Oh?" Was the only response that Archer can mutter as he raises one of his eyebrows again, but this time it was because he was interested rather than confused. Rider's working? That is new to him, he might know that the queen generals, again aside from Berserker, haven't leave the Capital, but he doesn't exactly know what each of them do after the war is over (nor does he care to find about it).

"Perhaps you want to visit our store? I might be wrong, but I can't see any other reason for you to come here other than just enjoying the town" Rider offered softly as she gestures to the shop's open door. It might be she was just being polite with him or perhaps she is just trying to get more customers for the shop, but whatever it is Archer decides to accept her offer, seeing there is no harm in visiting the book store. He might be not an avid reader, but there were some books that manage to catch his attention back then during his life, besides, it isn't like he was doing anything 'truly' meaningful at the moment.

"Trying to get more customers?" Archer speaks just as they start to make their way toward the small book store side by side, a small smirk already starts to form on his face. Rider replied his question with a shrug, but something must has suddenly come into her mind as he can clearly see the corner of her lips rise up slightly, forming a tiny smirk, thanks to his enhanced eyesight.

"Who knows? Perhaps it was just my way attracting customer… Or perhaps it just a friendly gesture from me… Seeing powerful Servant such as yourself standing all alone with a troubled look while staring at the sakura tree must have touched my heart and make sympathize with you"

Two can play a game, right?

"Are you stalking me Rider? It must be a tiring activity just staring at my face for a while until you notice my expression considering that you are facing my back"

"Is there something wrong with stalking you Archer? I already did that during our clash in the Lost City during the war"

"Oh? I never knew I have a fan? This is a first; do you want my signature Rider?"

"No, I don't want your signature… But perhaps something else… Something a little personal…" At that, the purple haired woman leans a bit to him as she stands on her tip toe for a moment with a smile that only described as 'unbelievably inviting', her hands already placed on his chest as her (unique) eyes stare directly at his own eyes… And now he is sure who going to win in their little game…

"Anything other than my signature will charge with cost… A lot of costs" He hopes that it will be enough to end their game, but from the way she leans back to stand properly once again, plus placing one hand in front of her lips to, obviously, hide the smile that starts to grow on her face, Archer knows that his words were more than enough.

"That is… Rather unfortunate" Rider replied in a tone that clearly suggests she doesn't regret it at all. Despite the slight annoyance he feels for losing at their game, he can't stop his lips from forming a small amused smirk on his face because even if he doesn't want to admit it aloud, he does find a small amusement in playing this kind of little 'game' with the female Servant. It actually feels like a little test of who between them that can outwit each other with their words… And he only loses because of his weakness toward 'woman' and even if he knows she isn't 100% female human, he still can't help it…

"Welcome and please enjoy your time" Rider said in her usual soft voice, but the way she said those words perfectly tell him that she has said those words repeatedly and probably almost every single day. Considering she works here, that is to be expected.

Archer gives a small nod as his eyes start to inspect the interior of this small store. Clean and tidy are two words that instantly come to his mind once he has a good view of the interior of the small store. Deciding to walk toward nearby rack of books, Archer raises one of his eyebrows in interest when he notices that the rack he approached actually host different variation of novels from different genres. Normally, it will be more effective if the owner separate the genre of the novels by the racks, but considering the size of this place, it might be a better to put it like this, besides, each row of the rack has different genre.

Picking one novel from the rack, he finds himself humming in interest when his eyes read the title of the novel in his hand. The Valley of Fear, a familiar title for him, well, considering he had read some of it back then when he was still alive, but he never got the chance to finish the book due to his busy schedule on London. Perhaps now will be a good time to catch up to where he left off? Not that he has a fondness or something to this novel, but the story was really good that a part of him (small part of him) felt disappointed when he knew that he wouldn't get a chance to finish it.

"Find something you like?"

Archer only lets out a short hum to answer the question of the asker, not even bothering to turn toward her. His grey eyes still focused on the book on his hands as he flips the page as if to inspect the content of the book, but in reality Archer's mind already go back to his previous thoughts the moment he even considering to buy this book.

Didn't he just consider something that definitely will make him unable to do anything else, let alone reading a novel? But it is really the best choice that he can choose? Does that matter? Like there is any other choice for him.

"There it is again… The same troubled look from before"

Archer glances at the female Servant when he heard her comment, only to see said female Servant already crosses her arms and tilts her head slightly. Ignoring the questioned look from the purple haired woman, he focuses his attention back to the book on his hands when his eyes coincidentally find words that catch his interest.

' _Opinion of the others is important…_ '

Opinion of the others huh…

Silently, he glances at the woman next to him and when their eyes meet Rider raises one of her eyebrows as if asking if he wants something from her. At first, he was hesitate with the choice he about to make because he believes that it is his problem and he shouldn't involve other people, but a part of him also believe that external opinion will help him make a better choice. But after internally considering which choice that is going to benefit him better, he decides to let out a sigh before he closes the book on his hands and turns his attention to the female Servant.

"Rider… It might be really out of blue, but… May I know why you decided to start to work?" Rider raises one of her eyebrows in confusion as she tilts her head again, clearly not expecting that kind of question coming from him, but a few seconds later, after she inspects him up and down, she closes her eyes and starts to answer his question.

"It wasn't a big decision really. Once everything was over and the peace has come to this new SERAPH, I just simply lost my purpose and started to wonder what I should do next…"

Rider gives a pause on her statement as she turns her attention away from him, staring at their surrounding where several people right now are either reading books that they like or looking for books that might suit their interest.

"At first, it wasn't easy… But one day, I found this little book store while walked around the Capital, you can say that this place really took my interest. I came by this place for seven days straight back then until I finally decided to start work here… You can say that my new goal is a still a blur, but I have a feeling that works here will be a good start… To start anew" Rider ends her speech by giving him a small barely noticeable smile. Archer only can close his eyes once Rider ends her speech, nodding slightly to show his appreciation to her for sharing the information with him. He knows that every Servants that involved in the war must had experienced this problem before, seeking for a new purpose, but they all eventually found a new purpose, take his fellow Generals for example. All of them leave the Empire with new purpose to follow, but that because they have an option to choose… What kind of option he has?

"So, have you made your decision regarding the novel on your hands?" The female Servant's soft voice once again snapped him out of his thoughts as he turns his attention to the purple haired woman for a moment before he turns his attention to the novel on his hands.

"Alright then, how much it costs?" Archer said with a sigh, finally deciding to get the book so he can finally do something with his free time rather than wandering aimlessly around the Empire or the Capital, besides, he still hasn't made his mind about what kind of decision he will choose about what he going to do from now on.

"It is free. It is on the house is what I believe supposed to be the right term"

"What? Why?" He can't help, but ask the reason of why she decides to give this novel to him for free because he is very sure that there is no free tag on the novel and if she really intend to use that 'term' then she most likely intend to pay it for him… But why?

"You can say that it is to return the favor" Rider replied with a small smirk that already grows on her pale face. Archer raises one of his eyebrows upon hearing Rider claim, his mind already working on deciphering the meaning behind the female Servant's words.

"Oh my Archer, please don't tell me you already forget about it. And here I was worried over how I should return the favor you had done for me" teasing, she was teasing him and he lets her know about how he feels about her teasing through his slightly narrowed eyes, but soon his eyes return to its normal size as a smirk makes its way to his lips. Of course, the only thing that will make this female Gorgon feel indebt to him must be that…

"What with the accusation Rider? Of course, I remember about the favor you are talking about… After all, it was such tough decision for me… Sparing a woman that can turn me into statue wasn't the easiest decision I ever made"

The small smirk on the woman's face suddenly turns into a small smile as if telling him that she was glad he can remember it. His own smirk soften a little the moment his eyes spot the small smile on her face, but his smirk instantly widens a little a moment later.

"So the act of sparing your life is equal to a novel that I probably can buy on my own?"

"Take whatever kindness being offered to you Archer; take it while you still can"

There is no malice or any real intention to offend the other as those words left their mouths, just a friendly teasing. Again, Archer reminds himself that he does enjoy playing a 'little game' like this with the female Servant. Archer lets out a sigh, but still with a smirk on his face as he closes both his eyes. It had been a while since the last time he has this kind of conversation with anyone, usually it was with Lancer, but it was more like trading insult rather than trying to outwit each other, but nevertheless he still enjoys either conversations.

"Very well then, I will take up your offer" Archer finally said with a small grin on his face. In response, Rider nods her head before turning around and starting to walk toward the cashier table with Archer follows her quietly. Fortunately, the whole payment process only last is being processed by Rider since she is the one who going to pay for his book, leaving Archer waiting for her on the entrance with his arms crossed and eyes closed.

While waiting for the female Servant, his mind once again return back to his earlier thoughts, although unlike before now he has a slightly better idea on what he wishes to do after this. He might still a little unsure of what he actually wishes to do or what kind of purpose he wishes to follow, for now it might be still a blur, but surely…

"Here you go"

Archer opens one of his eyes to see Rider already stands in front of him while holding out the novel that he picked earlier. Accepting the novel with a nod to show his thanks, he tucks the novel under his arms before he steps out of the book store, not forgetting to give the owner a polite nod, with Rider quietly follows him from behind.

"Thank you for treating me this novel, I will take a good care of it and finish reading its content. I will take my leave no-"

"Actually, it was only half of it"

"Hm?" Archer raises one of his eyebrows at Rider sudden exclamation and decides to stay here for a little longer, pushing his desire to go straight back to the Empire aside. A small amused smile starts to make its way to his lips the moment he sees the woman in front of him looks away from him for a moment with an expression that can only be described as troubled look. After waiting patiently for several seconds, the woman in front of him finally lets out a sigh before she looks up to him again with her usual neutral/stoic expression.

"Like what you questioned earlier… I disagree that the act of sparing my life was equal to a novel, it should be more than that but at the same time I don't really know how to return the favor… Do you still have time? There is a good restaurant not far from here and I thought perhaps I can treat you something… How about that?"

Archer can feel the smirk that decorates his face grows wider, even as Rider narrows her eyes the moment she notices this, once the female Servant finishes her words. It was fairly obvious that despite the stoic expression she wears on her face, he can detect the slight bashful tone in her voice, so even someone like Medusa still can get embarrassed about something? … Interesting…

"First time asking a man out?" He can't help it, even as his smirk widen a little bit more and her eyes narrowed even more before she eventually looks away with a sigh.

"Considering where I once lived, you should already know the answer"

"Point taken" Archer closes his eyes, his smirk still remain on his face as he considers Rider's offer. He has the whole day off and he doesn't has any particular business that requires his immediate attention, he doesn't even sure if there is anything that actually requires his attention back at the Empire, but again… Perhaps he should follow the suggestion that already offered on him…

"Very well then, I will accompany you to this restaurant… But with a condition that we pay our own meal" Archer states as he opens his eyes with the smirk on his face already replaced with a small smile which widen a bit once Rider tilts her head slightly with an expression that clearly asking for the reason behind his statement.

"It is just like what you said, this novel wasn't equal to the act of sparing your live, but you had given me something else that more than enough to cover half of the favor, so now you have no more debt toward me"

"I… Am not sure following what you actually mean…"

"It is a mystery that you need to solve on your own Rider"

Rider only can shake her head, either in amusement or confusion, after hearing his explanation just as the small smile on his face turns into a small grin, look like he manages to outwit her on this one.

"You really are an enigma, aren't you Archer? But I will follow your condition. Please wait for a moment" and with that, she already enters the store again, most likely to take off her apron and to tell her boss about taking a break, just as he turns his attention back to the sakura tree that he had stared at earlier, many of its petals still float lazily on the air, perfectly reflect the merry atmosphere around the town.

Perhaps it won't work out, perhaps he will reconsider his choose in the near future, or perhaps it will just be fine, he doesn't know, but one thing for sure is he has made his choice. Just like Rider, his goal is still a blur, but he sure if he finds a good start like her then slowly, it will become a clear image that he can follow.

"Shall we go now?"

Before he knows it, she already back, the white apron is nowhere to be seen, but what catch his attention isn't the lack of the white cloth, but rather the small smile on the woman's face that seems to look a little more radiant than before.

"Lady first" is the only thing he can offer as he gestures for her to lead the way, a small grin already decorates his own face. Just as they start to make their way to the restaurant that Rider referred to, Archer believes that it might be a good start… Befriending his fellow Servant, he isn't the most social person, but at least he can try… Who know perhaps it will be a good action to…

Start anew.


End file.
